


spit.

by gothkore



Category: GOT7
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Jacksons A Little Pain Slut, M/M, Masochism, Mouth Fucking But With Fingers, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sadism, dick stepping, gagging, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: jackson likes to be hurt and jaebum likes to hurt.





	spit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/gifts).



> shitty shitty porn

jackson sits pliantly on his knees and wiggles his fingers behind his back as he waits to be told what to do next. he's bound by the wrist and feet. ankles crossed and tied up nearly as he kneels and stares up a jaebum with wide needy eyes. his hyung- no his daddy sits directly in front of him on the bed, legs splayed open wide, sweats hanging low on his hips, and bare chested as he stares down at jackson boredly. 

every so often he'll reach out and stroke jacksons cheek or pet at his hair, cooing to him how he's a good boy for sitting so neat and pretty. jackson’s dick is lying lazily against his thigh. he's half hard and dripping slowly, not quite there- but just so as jaebum continues to pet at him.

“come here” jaebum tells him, patting his hand against his thigh, a slow sadistic smile curling at his lips as he watches jackson struggle to come to him. because he's bound up so tight, he has to hobble to him. it hurts. makes the muscles of his thighs clench up tight and the lower muscles of his abdomen work. jaebum smiles amused when jackson puffs his cheeks up with a pout and lays his head down on his thigh. he smiles up at jaebum sweetly and flutters his lashes.

jaebum runs his fingers up and down the side of jackson's face before thumbing against his lips. jackson feels his breath hitch. he leaves his tongue out against the tip, puppy dog eyes practically begging for more. opening his mouth just so to let jaebum dip his thumb into it, he wraps his lips around the finger in his mouth and sucks, toes curling tight in excitement when his daddy's eyes go dark.

“oh sweetheart” jaebum says pulling his thumb out his mouth to suck jacksons spit off it. “i am going to fuck you up.” jackson feels lust burn in his gut and lets out a long whine. “please” jackson begs. burying his face against jaebum's thigh, inhaling deep to catch his scent. he smells so good. like soap fresh from the shower and musk. and as jackson buries his face closer and closer, right over jaebum's clothed dick, the scent gets muskier and earthier.

“i want that so bad daddy. please” he says again.

“of course princess. i'll give you whatever you need” he promises, letting jackson nose some more at his dick before grasping him by the hair to tug him away. jackson let's arousal and excitement course through him. it flushes his cheeks prettily and makes his dick fatten up a little more, leak a little faster, as he stares at jaebum with complete adoration. he tilts jackson's head up to press a kiss to his lips. it starts soft at first. a simple press of lips before jaebum let's his hair go to grasp him bruisingly tight by the jaw. its painfully tight and jackson gasp out in pain as jaebum dips his tongue filthy into his mouth. jackson eagerly kisses back. whining when jaebum bits at his lip before leaning in closer to curl his tongue around his. jackson shivers and leaks against his thigh when jaebum sucks on his tongue.

“daddy” he trembles out, “need you.” 

“hush” he admonishes, squeezing his jaw hard enough to ache. jackson squeals in pain and triggers against the hold. it hurts. it hurts so fucking good and jackson wants more. wants jaebum to squeeze tighter. wants him to put hands on him and hurt him in the best of ways. “mouth open” jaebum tells him, forcing his mouth open wide to slide his fingers inside to feel around his mouth. his fingers slide against his molars and gums and pets at the soft fleshy insides of his cheeks. jackson drools around his fingers messily and gags when jaebum sticks two fingers down his throat without warning. “elgh” he gags, blinking his eyes rapidly to clear a slaughter of tears. he stares up at jaebum through wide, wet, does eyes and keens. 

“daddy” he pants out but jaebum ignores him. he grabs jacksons tongue and pulls it out his mouth. staring him in the eye, jaebum spits on to his tongue and makes jackson swallow it all.

“mmm,” jaebum hums with a smile, watching as jackson stares up at him with rapt attention, “good boy”.

jackson preens.

“now daddy? please?” he begs at him, rubbing his face against jaebum's dick like a needy bitch. 

“so needy- so impatient” he mocks, grabbing him by the back of the neck to toss him away like a ragdoll. jackson falls to his side and whines, throwing a fit. now, now, he wants it now. jaebum stands and knocks jackson legs wide open with his foot and steps lightly on his dick. a sharp breath stutters out his mouth and he knocks his head back against the ground, neck tilted wide to the side and thinks “yes.” 

“is this what you wanted little boy?” he purses out, stepping harder down onto his cock, rubbing it back and forth to make jackson moan out. “yes daddy. thank you daddy” he pants out, pushing his dick up against jaebum's foot to smear his precome back and forth. jaebum laughs at his neediness and palms at his own cock that's staining a dark spot against his sweats. he slides his foot down to jacksons balls, kneading them with the heel of his foot before moving his foot to crouch over jackson. jackson can't sit up unless jaebum helps him and this powerlessness makes him feel euphoric. he wants to feel like this always.

a sharp slap to his face, knocks his head around and makes him moan so loud, he feels breathless.

“hey,” Jaebum calls out, grabbing him by the hair again to rattle him around, “pay attention when i'm talking to you.”

“sorry daddy” he rasp out, fucking his hips up into nothing. he's so hard. painfully so and he feels like crying because it feels so good. there's sweat dripping down his neck onto his chest, and his asshole keeps fluttering like its desperate for a dick up it. he wants his daddy's dick. wants him to bounce him on his dick like a dumb little bitch while he wraps a hand around his neck and squeeze until his hazy eyed and drooling, fucked out stupid.

 

“you with me? what's our safe word princess?”

“apple.”

jaebum grins shark eyed and gives his cheek a little love tap. “good boy. you're such a good boy jackson-ah. daddy's gonna’ make you feel so fucking good.” he tugs his sweats down around his thighs until his dick and balls are free and jackson goes a little cross-eyed staring up at it. his dick's so pretty. thick and long, a pretty flushed red all the way up to his shiny glistening head. he wraps a hand around his dick and gives a long slow tug that pulls his foreskin back and makes his precome drop down onto his face. jackson babbles and begs to suck his dick as jaebum gets himself off above him. his balls tighten up and then he's coming all over jackson's face. come splattering against his eye, cheeks, and awaiting tongue.

he laps it all up eagerly and begs, begs, begs.

“fuck, look at you” he murmurs appreciatively looking him up and down. “so pretty” he says smearing his come into jackson's skin. where he slapped him, still burns and jackson reveals in the heated sting. “fuck me, come on daddy fuck me. i've been so good” he sings frustrated. fingers rub against his dry rim before sliding up his ass crack, to his balls, to toy with his dick.

“just don't complain when you can't walk later sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for spit apparently. ew.


End file.
